1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a height adjustment mechanism of a highchair operated by a single hand, and in particular to an adjustment mechanism having a single-hand operating unit and a locking unit. It simply presses a handle or pulls a button of the operating unit to actuate the locking unit, thereby achieving height adjustment of the highchair with a single hand.
2. The Prior Arts
The disadvantage of an adjustment mechanism of a conventional highchair, such as the ones disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,951,371 and 6,050,643, is that the adjusting and locking mechanism are manually operated with both hands, so the usability is greatly decreased. Moreover, it is likely to have an incomplete locking and unlocking conditions, which causes inappropriate positioning of the seat or jamming of moveable parts of adjusting and locking mechanism.
On the other hand, the height of the highchair has to be adjusted according to the child's height or the height of the table frequently. Therefore, there is a practical need for a reliable height-adjustable highchair. Compared with a highchair disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,161,898, a highchair according to the present invention provides a height adjustment mechanism that is simple, convenient, safe, and easy to use.